With A Smile
by kittypoptart23
Summary: Hermione, now 23 and working in the muggle world, is coping to get over the death of Harry and ron. What if somebody from the past comes back? Will her heart be open for that person?
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** This is my first song fic, so please be easy with me. All reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer:** As much to my dismay, all of the characters belong to J.K Rowling. Also, the song "With a Smile" belongs to Eraser heads.

* * *

**With a Smile  
_By Iris_**

_" Lift your head, baby don't be scared…  
of the things that could wrong along the way…  
You'll get by, with a smile, you can't win on everything  
But you can try…."  
_

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hermione as she woke up again from a bad memory replaying on her head about the death of her 2 best friends.

Its been 3 years since Harry defeated Voldemort, but he'd to die too in the process. Ron Weasley, her ginger haired friend had died saving her. Hermione Granger, a girl in her early 20's is still shattered in the horrible war that had happened.

"Why can't I move on?" Hermione said while wiping her eyes who are now red and puffy because of crying.

"I need a shower, I'm gonna be late for work. " she said while getting out of her bed in her 2 room apartment. She had been living all alone since she graduated from Hogwarts. She's working in a famous fashion magazine company as a designer.

"I'M SO DEAD! I AM ALREADY LATE!" wailed Hermione as she hurried out of the house and got in her car carrying her newly made fashion designs

"Good Morning Ms. Granger." greeted an elderly woman as she entered her office.

"Good morning Mrs. Jefferson, am I already late?" asked Hermione, trying to catch her breath.

"No, not at all Ms. Granger. Oh by the way, I think you've got a client waiting for you in your office." Mrs. Jefferson informed.

"oh really?" asked Hermione, "well I better be on my way there then, ill catch you later. Bye." Hermione said as she trotted towards her office. She opened up the door and saw a guy sitting there.

" What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! Wahaha! So how is it? All reviews are welcome! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Well, here's chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews! Ill try my best to keep the story going.:o) take care guys!

Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I will only own the plot of this story and some of the characters. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter much to my shame. Lol. Also, "With a smile" belongs to the band Eraserheads.

* * *

BLAST FROM THE PAST

" What are you doing here Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Hermione gaped at the man standing in front of her. It was Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Hermione whispered quietly.

"Hello Granger, we meet again." Draco said, giving 'Mione one of his killer smiles while extending his hand.

"Since when did Draco get so, how can I put it? So…. So like that?" She thought, lost in Draco's eyes.

"Uhm, Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah! Yeah, Im fine Malfoy, thanks for asking!" Hermione said, all flushed. She felt like an idiot, standing there and staring.

Draco give her a curious look, then sat down at the chair in front of her table.

"Looking great Granger," He said, eyeing her up and down.

Hermione did look great. Curves filled her body in the right places. She had her chesnut hair straightened and added blonde highlights. Today, she was wearing a tight fitting pair of denim jeans paired with a baby pink cutoff blouse. She had to wear trendy clothes because of her job.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself."

Draco chuckled, " So you think I am hot then?" looking at her, somewhat teasing.

"Shut up, Malfoy" she retorted, blushing till the roots of her hair.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, I am here to take the fine lady out. You know, catch up on things. I've heard that you're the hottest thing now. I mean you're designs " He said proudly, obviously giving her a compliment.

"Thank you, but that's kinda out of order today.." She said slowly, shocked at what she'd heard. Draco had just given her a compliment. A COMPLIMENT.

She looked at him, and noticed she was looking at her in a sad-puppy-dog-eyes way.

"Draco, you have to understand, I'd love to catch up with you, but I'm busy…" she trailed off when her secretary came in the office.

"Pardon me for interfering Ms. Granger, but I just came in to inform you that Mrs. Hales canceled your meeting with her today because she have to assist her husband with his ice skating lessons…" her secretary trailed off.

"Thanks for informing me Melinda, you may go now."she said.

"Yes ma'am," she said smiling, "good day to you ma'am and have fun with your boyfriend" and left the room.

"I never knew I was your boyfriend Granger." Smirked Draco when the secretary left, teasing Hermione.

He loved teasing Hermione. He thinks she looks adorable when she's embarrassed.

"Neither did i knowthat you were." Replied Hermione coolly.

"So where are we going? And, is this a date?" she asked while linking arms with Draco in the process.

"Somewhere you'll like very much missy." Draco said as he stared at Hermione.

The two of them walked hand in hand as they walked out of the building earning many glances as they walked by.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**How is it? Should I continue? Reviews please! Also, thanks to xylentangel and Eesah for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My thanks to My Comforting Lie33, Scullee, JewelBlossom for reviewing:o) yay! This is my third chapter:o) I may not update for 4 days due to my exams. But I'll do my best to please everyone:oP

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The song "with a smile" belongs to Eraserheads.

BLAST FROM THE PAST

_The two of them walked hand in hand as they walked out of the building earning many glances as they walked by. _

Hermione and Draco walked along the street hand in hand not really caring, or maybe, they're doing it unintentionally.

"So Draco, where are we going?" a curious Hermione asked.

"Somewhere wonderful." He answered with a smile playing on his face.

They kept on walking until they have reached a rusty old building. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"This is what you call wonderful?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Just wait." He knowingly answered and pulled Hermione into the building.

As they entered the building, Hermione could hear people, only that she couldn't see them. They reached a wooden door, but apparently, its locked when Hermione tried to open it. Draco grabbed his wand and pointed at the door.

"Simpius Intervionus" he whispered and the door parted.

As the door opened, Hermione couldn't do anything but stare. The place is magnificent! There's a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the place which looks very wonderful. The walls were white, adorned with golden statues of Greek gods. The dance floor situated in the middle of the room is made of black marble and there are candles floating everywhere, adding to the romantic feel of the place. She felt like she's only dreaming!

"Good Evening Monsieur Malfoy," greeted the waiter as they entered. "The table you've reserved is right there" he pointed to a table with couches and red fluffy pillows.

"Right, thanks James." Draco answered politely and lead Hermione towards the table.

"Uhm, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"am I a little bit, uhm.. underdressed? Do they have a dress code here?" She asked, looking down at her sneakers and jeans.

"Not at all, you look great" He said, winking at her, and sat down.

Hermione blushed and sat beside Draco and hugged one of the fluffy pillows.

A waiter came and took their orders, which Draco took care of. After the waiter left, they started talking.

"So Hermione, how've you been?"

" Im doing great. I am now a fashion designer. I absolutely love my job. How about you?"

"Well, I inherited the Malfoy industries." He said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah I see. Rich kid!" Hermione teased.

"Am not." Replied Draco and tickling Hermione.

"AHAHAHHAHAH! DRACO! STOP IT! STOP! AHAHAH… ILL KICK YOU! WAHAHAHAH!" laughed Hermione.

Much to Draco's dismay, the waiter arrived with their orders. They started eating their orders, talking casually about stuff that had happened between them.

"Herm, do you want to dance?" asked Draco, glancing at the dance floor.

"Hmmm…? I don't know how to dance Draco, I'm sorry." She replied.

"me too, I don't really dance." Said Draco. "but can you please dance with me? Just for tonight?" he pleaded.

Hermione looked at him, and saw that he's giving her his puppy-dog-eyes look once again. She couldn't do anything but agree.

"Fine, fine." She replied smiling.

She and Draco stood up and went to the dance floor.

"Uhm, where do I put my hands?" she asked Draco.

"Anywhere you want." Replied Draco who already placed his hands on Hermione's hips and started to sway to the music.

She placed her hand on Draco's neck and started to sway to the music when a slow song came up. She rested her head on Draco's chest and closed her eyes, sighing.

"I like Draco.." she thought.

Draco, feeling Hermione rest her head on his chest rested his chin on top of Hermione's head.

"I like Hermione.." he thought.

The two of them were so lost in each other's arms that they hadn't noticed a pair of amethyst eyes staring at the two of them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: REVIEW EVERYONE! THANKS!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I am very sorry for not updating sooner, but its better late than never, ayt? wahahha! take care guys! i love y'all!

**Disclaimer:** Eventhough I whole-heartedly wish, I don't own the Harry Potter Series and characters. The song "with a smile" belongs to a great band called Eraserheads.

* * *

**BLAST FROM THE PAST**

She placed her hand on Draco's neck and started to sway to the music when a slow song came up. She rested her head on Draco's chest and closed her eyes, sighing.

"I like Draco.." she thought.

Draco, feeling Hermione rest her head on his chest rested his chin on top of Hermione's head.

"I like Hermione.." he thought.

The two of them were so lost in each other's arms that they hadn't noticed a pair of amethyst eyes staring at the two of them.

The two swayed sweetly with the music, not caring about the world. Little did they know that a girl with piercing amethyst eyes were already glaring daggers at them.

* * *

"What is Draco doing with that mudblood?" the girl angrily asked.

"I am way more better than her! Why can't Draco pick me instead?"

* * *

As sweet music flowed elegantly across the room, lovers started to go to the dance floor and dance. Hermione silently nuzzled and leaned closer to Draco. Draco upon feeling this held Hermione closer to him.

"Draco, I am already tired." Said Hermione, yawning.

Draco looked at his watch and said while moving towards the exit, "Oh look at the time! Time really goes by when you're having fun, huh? Maya?"

Maya. Maya is the nickname Harry and Ron used to call her. Hermione closed her eyes just as painful memories started to flood in the brain. Hermione shrugged it off, and stared at Draco.

"Yes Draco." She replied, following Draco outside.

She watched the two of them as they went out of the building. Jealousy becoming apparent on her face. She was angry as hell. Furious.

"How could he!" She screamed silently. a/n: is that possible? Lol.

"Hey Lavander, are you alright?" asked a guy with brown hair, hazel eyes, and well-built body.

"No Im not Oliver!" she wailed. " I just saw Draco with that Mudblood ! How could he!"

"Mudblood? Who?"

"Oliver, you must've left your common sense at home, because apparently, its not here! Granger of course!" Tears started to form in Lavander's eyes.

Oliver stared at Lavander, apparently wanting to beat her up for making him feel stupid. Not that he's intellectual, but he hates the word Stupid, especially when its being referred to him.

"Lavander, leave the poor guy alone." He teased.

SLAP! Oliver staggered backwards. Lavander had just slapped him in the face. The now overly furious girl was now pouring the half empty bottle of tequila over his head.

"You stink Wood! I hate you!" she shouted, not really caring if the crowd could hear her, and left the restaurant.

"What did I do wrong?" Oliver groaned.

* * *

The drive to Hermione's home was silenta/n: they took a cab home.. It was very obvious that the two of them are tired, but pure bliss was evident on their faces. Silent smiles were playing amongst their lips.

They finally arrived in Hermione's pad. Draco went down his side of the car to open Hermione's door. "A very gentlemanly gesture, sweet.", Hermione thought.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner tonight Draco." Hermione said smiling.

"You're welcome. You needed a break." He replied, teasingly.

Hermione giggled.

"Yeah, oh well, Good night Draco."

"Hermione?" said Draco, "Can I ask you something?" he asked just as Hermione's about to enter the door.

"Hmm..? what is it?" She looked at him anxiously.

"Can you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco, hope shining in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N**: Cliffhanger? Lol.. YAY! IM DONE WITH MY EXAMS! WOHOO! I can work with my fic anytime I want..lol..:P so.. review guys! 


	5. Chapter5

**A/N:** sorry for not updating earlier.. I had a writer's block! I couldn't think of anything to write.:-P anyways! I'm already continuing since I've recovered from my writer's block!

**Disclaimer:** The main characters belong to JK Rowling. The song belongs to a great band called Eraserheads.

* * *

Blast From the Past

"_Hermione?" said Draco, "Can I ask you something?" he asked just as Hermione's about to enter the door._

_"Hmm..? what is it?" She looked at him anxiously._

_"Can you be my girlfriend?" asked Draco, hope shining in his eyes._

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, looking at Draco shocked at what he'd just said.

"Hermione, can you be my girlfriend? I know this caught you offhand, but I want you to know how much you mean to me. I've let you go before, and I can't bear not to let you know. Right before the war, we became friends, do you still remember? I fell for you. The night Voldemort attacked, I was about to admit my true feelings, but I lost you. I was torn Hermione. Every night, I'd lay awake thinking of you. Where are you. How are you doing. I am incomplete without you Hermione. Please accept me. I would never do anything to hurt you, believe me. I am a man of my word." Draco finished, still gazing longingly at Hermione whose shock was evident from her face.

Hermione just stood there, not knowing if she should believe what he'd just said. She gazed at the man in front of her.

" _Can I imagine my life with Draco?Should I trust him? I am tired of being hurt…"_

Hermione thought to herself.

"Draco, we are good friends. I don't think I could bear to lose you if ever this relationship goes wrong. You have to understand, you're the only thing I have left…" Hermione said, looking down. She couldn't bear seeing Draco getting hurt.

"but Mya, I…." Draco started.

"Draco don't!" Hermione shouted, just as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She ran inside her apartment, leaving Draco standing out there. Rain started to fall down hard. She ran to her room crying.

"Why does he have to fall for me? Why am I too scared of taking risks? Probably because when I last did, I lost Harry and Ron." She sadly muttered to herself.

"No, I'm not gonna lose Draco. I just can't" she said, as she silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been rejected by the girl he truly loves.

"Why Hermione? WHY!" Draco shouted just as rain started to fall from the sky.

He stood there, not really caring that he was getting wet. He didn't care about anything right now. He wanted Hermione, and she turned him down. He felt his eyes burn up with tears. She had made him cry again, not that he care, but its just sad. He started to walk home, tears mixing with the rainfall.

* * *

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying.

She's still miserable after what had happened last night.

"I love him…" she muttered as she started taking her shower.

Draco , on the other hand, wasn't able to get any sleep. Sleep was the last thing he wanted to do, because the moment he close his eyes, images of Hermione would come and visit him. He was hurt. But now, he's smiling.

"I'm not giving you up, Mya." He said smiling to himself as he stood up and took his shower, a good plan forming in his mind.

* * *

As Hermione entered her office, everything was so dark. She hadn't suspected anything though, she just thought that its just a temporary power failure, but she knew she was wrong when she heard music playing behind her. She lighted a candle, and turned around, only to find Draco, wearing a tux, with his good friend, Blaise, who was playing the violin. Draco offered the bouquet of lavender lilies he was holding. Lilies are Hermione's favorite.

"Thank you." She had managed to say when Draco handed her the flowers.

"Please smile for me Mya." said Draco, seeing Hermione emotionless.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, not wanting to look at him, for she knew that if she did, she would be his forever.

"Because I love you." He replied. Draco whispered something to Blaise, and Blaise played another song.

As the song played, draco started to sing.

_"Lift your head, baby don't be scared,_

_of the things that could go wrong along the way._

_You'll get by, with a smile,_

_You can't win on everything but you can try…._

_And baby you don't have to worry,_

_'cause there's no need to hurry,_

_no one ever said there's an easy way,_

_When their closing all the doors,_

_And they don't want you anymore,_

_This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway…_

_Girl I'll stay,_

_Through the bad times,_

_Even if I've to fetch you everyday.._

_I'll get by with a smile,_

_You can never be too happy in this life…"_

Draco is now looking straight into Hermione's eyes, but she refused to look at him.

"Draco, you may leave now." She said quietly.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to be mine." He replied, with a smirk.

"No." she stood up.

"No?" he asked, following her, as she turned on the lights.

"No. Don't you get it Malfoy?" she said, with an emphasis on Malfoy.

"No, I don't get it…"

"I don't love you." She simply said, refusing to face him because she might cry.

"……" Draco couldn't speak. He was at loss at words.

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

"Draco, I said, I don't love you."

"Why are you doing this to me?" He shouted.

"I'm just being honest." She replied.

"No you're not. I don't believe you! Look at me Mya. LOOK AT ME!" He was still screaming.

"Please leave now Draco."

"Give me a reason why Hermione. Am I not good enough? Don't give that 'I'm a mud blood, you're a pureblood' stuff. Its not gonna work. My father's dead! And even if he's not, I am willing to fight for you..for us….I would die for you if you asked me to!"He trailed off, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Draco."

"I don't get you woman! I'd just opened up, made myself beg, cried for you..isn't that enough?" he asked, forcing her to face him.

"Please don't do this Draco." Hermione pleaded.

She was crying.

"Stop crying Mya… I'm sorry. Fine, I'll accept your decision. Its gonna be hard, and its gonna hurt, but I will. You know why Mya? Because I love you. I'll be around if you need me. Come on Blaise." He said and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N:** sniff sniff sad chapter isn't it? Things will get better in the next chapters! i swear!**Reviews everyone.** Thank you to everybody who'd reviewed. I love ya'll! 


End file.
